Devoted Morgra
by LongSharpFangs
Summary: Can her love be fulfilled?
1. Chapter 1

**A cutting breeze danced through the air. ****Morgra made her way through the limited thicket of trees that lined the open expanse of snow. She kept her dark grey coat low against the ground as she conserved her orbs on the wee movements in the foliage. She inhaled the air shifting the snow between her paws as she tried to determine what the new scent she'd caught meant, she knew there was a varg around, close to her territory, but she wasn't sure if they were a threat.  
She lifted her maw, to begin a song, to aware the other of her presence. The song began calmly then she leaned forward to make her voice deeper. Morgra then ended it almost too quickly. After, knowing that a reply should come back she raced north along the borders towards the lake. She didn't know why she came here much. She disliked it, afraid of falling in. But it was peaceful; she could let her mind wander. It wasn't any shock to her that a reply didn't come. Once she sang, they knew who she was, 'Morgra the cub killer' such a harsh quote to her past. Her paws thudded against the earth as she neared the water, **_**Dum de-Dum Dum; **_**they bounced off the trees' echoing. Her call had not been answered, but followed. She came to an abrupt stop, her claws erecting into the soil. Her audicals laid flat against her skull and her pearls widened in awe. Stood stiffly in her spot was the varg she had come across. He was looking away, staring into the water. His pelt was a dark red, unnaturally beautiful. She didn't realise she had growled, the tall male turned his head swiftly, and then his torso. She blinked, he was handsome. The varg's eyes were a rich crimson, they looked apologetic, and then he smiled. She was speechless for a moment. Then she relaxed her frame and trotted towards him. She noticed apart from the oak surrounded us; he had a warm musky scent to his pelt. It made her sigh, and a low chuckle escaped from his maw. She couldn't keep silent any longer.**

"**Hello there varg," She whispered, looking around. The wolf in front didn't shift his orbs away from her, but Morgra couldn't look away from his beauty very long, they slowly attracted back. "You're on my land." Morgra spoke with a slight tone of the Alpha. He grinned, it made Morgra blush. His grin widened exposing his ivories. She stepped back.**

"**On your land?" he questioned in a musical voice. "Pardon me varg, but you do not own a pack? Therefore, a Kerl has land to herself." He laughed. She seemed backtracked. Then she coughed.**

"**I have my areas." Her auds flickered, she hated losing. He smiled then walked closer to her, faces inches away.**

"**Morgra, you and I are Kerl. We do not own land, we wander," She flinched at the word we. "I know your stories, and I do not believe such thing, I know you mean no harm to the cubs. But your love cannot be fulfilled?" he judged her, and she didn't like it. She tilted her head. **

"**Perhaps, it's been so long… what is your name?" She frowned.**

"**Inferno." He answered proudly. It was my turn to smile then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Morgra leaned in. It wasn't like her at all. There something about Inferno that struck her. ****He inhaled the air that swirled around him, keeping his head high. His tall frame shadowed her. He was brawny and had sharp claws. ****Inferno closed his maw and stared. His poise leaned away slightly. Morgra was lost in thought. She leaned in closer, her nose barely inches away from his. ****His hoarse voice raked through the forest as he gave a gruff cough.**

"**Ha, a little close are we?" Morgra immediately pulled away and stared at the ground, she glared at the white snow, each carved from a million diamonds. She blushed again hoping Inferno didn't see her. Unfortunately, he did. A low chuckle escaped from his maw.**

"**Are you ok Morgra?" ****He shook his fur as the wind ruffled through it finely. When he dipped his head and looked at the soil, you could see there was a glinted trace of red in his eye.**** She blinked and then raised her head high.**

"**I'm fine. Just curious." Her auds twitched.**

"**Ah." He exhaled. ****Tracing his head back up to you. His mix-coloured eyes fixed on yours as he heard you speak. He gave a quick nod, and then slowly lowered himself to the ground.**** "Sorry, I am a small bit sick from the cold weather..." ****The estranged lycan who Inferno had been tracking had swiped his claw across Inferno's maw, leaving a deep gash in his maw before swiping again harder, at his side and leaving a jagged cut running from his haunch to his hackle. Ever since he'd been plagued by this illness, his eyes were getting deeper crimson each day, and he was getting more tired too, but he couldn't tell that to Morgra, because it'd cause to much trouble. He'd have to handle it on his own, for now. Morgra smiled. She noticed he had equal scars along his rump. And a slight mark across his maw, except Morgra's was below her eye. She didn't mention anything first, not to make any sudden movements. Morgra had been calm for a while, no visions lately. She sighed. She felt as if Morgra was finally stepping into the light. But her soul lingered in the darkened shadows. Morgra blinked.****  
"****Wolfbane is doing his job." ****She laughed. Harsh winters used to be called Wolfbanes winter. He noticed that Morgra also had markings similar to his. He smiled to himself slightly, it was true. The weather was biting at his skin, forming small flakes of ice on the surface of his fur. He had no body heat left, so he stood shivering, looking into Morgra's eyes. They had a slight glint of warmth in them, overpowered by the unknown. He sighed and sat back on his haunches, his breath dancing off into the velvet sheet that bloomed above them.  
He burrowed his maw against his chest, tucking his whiskers against it to create heat. He opened his maw slightly and whispered, with a chuckle in his voice.****  
"****Yeah, definitely getting colder."**

**Morgra blinked and a shiver ran down her delicate spine. She smiled without regret and breathed in some more daggers of air. Only to stab her chest. But she had to breathe. Otherwise her carcass would form. Morgra felt a pang of guilt for Inferno. She stood up quietly and padded towards him. She took advantage of his coldness and lied down next to the cold varg. Her body rested against his making him warmer****  
"****Were going to need to be extra careful then." ****He smiled at the female, but then sighed. This winter would be extremely hard...He felt the air biting at his skin. He was fire aura. He hated the cold weather. He felt....weird with it around. Like snakes seething around his forepaws and trying to drag him into their icy depth. He sighed once again and grinned at Morgra's was being so kind to him. She must be cold too, he thought, so he wrapped his tail around her to warm her. His breath blew out before him and danced off to the moon. He then spoke in a warm voice to Morgra.**** "I guess we will....I miss the warm summer-times...Ah, it was so .....So warm then..." ****He felt the cold stinging his eyes, forcing him to wince and shiver.**** "It's so cold, and our food dies. I hate winter sometimes...but other times It can be so....beautiful."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Morgra nodded and a cold shiver ran down her spine. She shook her damp pelt quietly. Inferno was actually rather warm. It made her shrug closer to his body. The winter was killing her slowly too.****  
"****Wolfbane must surely hate us. But winter is at its middle. We must gather our food and store it.**** She tilted her head towards Inferno "****So how did you get your scars?"**

**He grinned at Morgra; a light smile gracing his face. He placed his paw on her shoulder and looked up at the stars.****Yes. We must gather it before it goes away..****His audicals pricked up and he became slightly tense. But he answered all the same as he didn't mind being honest.****I was born with some of them, but a wolf gave me this one.****He pointed to the scar on his face.****And a human gave me this one.****He ran his paw down his side, where the long deep scar slit down it.****I was a warrior wolf also, so my father made this mark on my cheek. He had to make it deep, to show I was leader. The deeper your mark, the more high in the pack you are.****He pointed at the curved ring that spun around in a swirl on his left cheek.****I guess I look pretty messed up, huh? An Outcast...****He sighed and looked at Morgra, the pain washing away from him as he looked into her eyes. Morgra's interest to his scars was derelict. And she thought that sometimes to survive you must fight. As Morgra looked into his pupils she felt cynical. And her body poised just a little closer. And she shivered when his paw was placed on her shoulder. Morgra was usually a torment. Hurting that close by, or threatening them. But something about Inferno made her feel like she was home. Though, she never really did have a home. And she was glad that he kept her warm. As they both stared up to the skies a shooting star swam through the midnight. Morgra sighed. And turned back to Inferno.****  
"****I don't think you're an outcast. I've seen strange wolves with wings nowadays. Yet, this scar,"****She said waving her maw in the air.**** "****My sister gave this to me."****  
****Morgra said no more after that, but continued to gaze at the wonder. He followed her gaze to the star that had so elegantly swished past, and smiled. He'd never seen a shooting star in his whole life. He felt comforted with Morgra. Others treated him dimly, but Morgra and he were like twins. They were both scarred, and they'd both learned things the hard way. His gaze drew back to her as he studied her slender maw and her visionaries as they stayed set on the sky's wonder. He watches them as their beauty pierced him. He grinned once again his crooked little smile, glad he and Morgra had many things in common, but even happier that something about her always left him dangling.****  
"****Yeah......we're pretty much alike. Not many differences between us..."****He dipped his head to the side, watching the scar on her maw.**** "****I suppose we have lots alike then." He pointed to the unseen side of his maw, and a deep jagged, scar singed against his muzzle. "I did this to myself..." ****The stars above were reminiscing. It dazzled her completely. But as Inferno spoke his intuition her eyes smouldered and she turned her gaze away from the heavens and deeply into his mind.****  
"****How could you? Inferno, how could you be so poised? Tell me dear friend. Why"****  
****Morgra was surely concerned by this matter of fact. But her anger was held back. A historical glint in his eyes told Morgra that the atmosphere was fine. Fine indeed. No rustle in the leaves. No breeze in the air. No disturbing smells or sounds. Though it was as if the moon was singing to us. Morgra continued to stare at his eyes, then she tilted her head to look at his mirror reflection scar to hers.**


	4. Chapter 4

He gazed at their beauty a moment longer before tracing his eyes back to Morgra's warm amber visionaries. "**Morgra, my dear friend, I do not even know myself how I can be as poised as this..."** He puzzled himself. He seldom thought about anything. He was numb inside, because of his past. **"I hate being like that..." **Morgra's' sad eyes narrowed. She hated seeing the varg suffer. As she used to make them suffer. The evil had almost faded out of her. Only a shadow follows her now. A shadow of torment and despair. She mournfully placed a paw on his. And gazed into his orbs. She felt a painful devotion stirring inside her. All she could say was  
"**That's the past**_." _She forgave him. He looked at her in slight disbelief. He felt a throbbing pain in him and he desperately wanted to tell her something. But of course nobody would want him. Especially not someone as magnificent as Morgra. He sighed and nuzzled her cheek fondly. All he could manage to say before his velvet voice broke off was... "**Yes....it is**_"._ He placed his other paw over hers. He felt the friction between them as their paws pressed together and smiled a little**. **His second paw sent a warm shiver down her spine. It made her hackles stand up and strange adrenaline immense. It was silent for a while between the two as they desperately stared for answers. Morgra watched the past in his eyes. His memories flicker just as hers' did. She too had an urge to say something. Not along the sentence, but far out of the question. A devoted promise. She sighed and parted her soft maw to speak, only to pause and think again. "**Morgra.... I have to tell you something... which might make you run away from me... Like the others did.... But I trust you enough to tell you...."****  
**Inferno took away his two paws and let purple flames crackle around them, fizzling into mere sparks at his elbows and starting again in a thrust of static at the tips of his claws once more.  
**"I'm not a mortal wolf.... More of.... a demon, I'd say..... I'm a spirit... The spirit and protector of fire and all it holds...."  
**He struggled to explain. He decided to morph into an inferno of flames. He was crimson red all around, the brown fur recoiling into him, and real fire singing the tips. His eyes turned a blood-curdling black throughout the whole slit of his eyeball. He sighed and let flames erupt around him, in a large circle. He lifted from the floor as hard, bony wings sprouted from his back and widened out. He looked even fiercer than a Phoenix would. Morgra was inarticulate. She did back away slightly, as the flames were too hot for her even though the vast winter stung her, the fire was too much to bear. The pyre that embraced the varg, well daemon was flecked. Morgra's eyes had opened wide. Her back leaned away and she cried. She started to shake her head. And turned around, she began to walk away but looked back at the fire. She devoted him too much. Instead, for safer bounds she stayed a few yards away. Though the fire caused a blaring sound Morgra spoke;  
"**It is not something I can fear. Tor and Fenris have made those rare. Which, luckily enough, you are one." **She wrinkled her nose as the fire spat. "**Yet, have you ever been mortal?" **His eyes were unblinking, knowing that Morgra so desperately wanted to leave him. He let his head fall back and a howl calmly chorused through his lungs and out his maw. Slowly but surely, he calmed, and soon enough, he was normal again, just the sparks of his inferno form left behind him as he weakly fell to the floor, startled at how much was taken out of him.  
"**I....yeah...S' pose..."**  
He glanced up at her as she spoke the words "mortal." It had been so long since he'd been one that the words stung. But he answered all the same.  
"**Yes....once....I was....a normal wolf... but a mage named Phalin....came and ruined that...now...I'm immortal....disgusting....inhuman...a mistake...." **Morgra nodded slightly. She felt a desperate pang of guilt and sorrow for the ... soul. Broken and disturbed. When she saw that Inferno was himself again she rejoined him at his side. Placing a paw on his shoulder, it stung her pad slightly from the fire. She reacted sharply, but they placed it down again.  
"**I'm so sorry," **Inferno sighed. He backed away from Morgra when he scorched her and plunged into the river. He arose after a moment, all signs of fire gone from him. Morgra stared at the ground.  
"**Sometimes the past is like living in hell. You would love to throw Wolfbane itself into lava. I too have lived in a shadow or torture."**  
Morgra closed her eyes and sighed. "**Inferno, do try and forget. I try not remember my past, but at times it washed back to me. I try and get a closer varg to distract me."****  
**Morgra walked towards Inferno again staring into his orbs.


	5. Chapter 5

He looked to the ground, trying not to show his pained face. His muscles were rippling under his fur. This happened to him sometimes. But he was stopping himself from going completely mad. He whimpered a little. His eyes drifted back up to Morgra's.  
**"****Yeah... You would want to damn him to hell for the things we go through sometimes, that is something I'd have no problem agreeing with..."****  
**He sighed. His muscles stopped rippling and he calmed. Every time he looked into her eyes he felt like he was in Paradise. He snarled at himself for being stupid. But he couldn't help it. He felt like he was becoming one with her. He shook his head. His heart had been broken too many times already... Or maybe... They had something in common.  
**"****Morgra... do you think we're.... pretty alike?"**  
He stuttered, in a trance as he gazed into her orbs. Morgra blinked and her body shivered as a cold breeze swept through her pelt. She tilted her head slightly though she understood very well what he meant. Morgra had never had a Dragga. She was 'too dangerous' a cub killer. Morgra's heart cried with sorrow and another pang of guilt rushed through her veins.  
"**I'm not sure its alikeness. We may have some things in common. But we are different. As for you, Mr Fire Pelt." **She laughed. "**Perhaps we are alike. Just... in a weird way."**  
Morgra got restless and decided to circle Inferno, not taking her eyes off of him. He chuckled heartily. He wasn't known around here for calm temper, but that didn't mean he couldn't laugh and have fun, too. He was known, for one particular thing, which was having a pelt of fire. He laughed and walked in sync with Morgra as she circled around him.  
"**Well then. I suppose we are alike......enough... Tell me, Morgra. Are we good friends?"****  
**He watched her, feeling his heart enlighten slightly, but not too much.  
"**I'm not one who is usually this light-hearted. Especially not with fems, as they tend to....ignore me."****  
**He locked eyes with her and kept on in sync with her as they both circled each other; he inhaled and let out a little laugh as he exhaled. He felt oddly comfortable with her around. Morgra let out one loud single laugh. As each time then encircled each other, they seemed to entwine closer.  
**"****How could they ignore such a Dragga like you? How could you not survive the winter with your heat?"**She smiled deep in thought and then she exhaled.  
"**Good friends indeed. But ... it is strange Inferno. I don't know who I am anymore. But when I'm with you. I finally realise myself. I... I can be myself." **He looked slightly confused. Most females were put off by his aura of fire. They prefer normal males. And that, was something he could never be. He smiled though. At least Morgra seemed to like him. And, to him, Morgra was better than all of those females put together, even if she only like him as a friend.  
**"****They hate me. My fire aura makes them think I'm dangerous. Maybe I'm just destined to be alone... Maybe fate intended my only priority to be looking after the heart of fire. But, I want to be normal sometimes too.. y' know ? But... With you.. I do feel normal. Accepted in the world. Yet, without you, I'm as pathetic as I would feel."****  
**He looked away for a moment, just to not be rude by locking eyes with her for too long, just incase she took it as him challenging her. But after a moment he couldn't restrain himself from the Paradise her eyes beauty put him in as he looked into them and ended up gazing at her again, dumbstruck.  
**"****I really like you Morgra..."**

Morgra stopped circling. She didn't intend to reply to his last sentence. She was dumbfounded. And leaned in closer to him.  
**"****Most wolves don't even want to look at me because of my past."****  
**Morgra smugly decided that a devotion fulfilled shouldn't be silent. Morgra did find his orbs challenging and she suddenly started to jump around. She ran here and there teasing Inferno with her speed. Every time she skidded to a stop she would give him a smug grin. Then she ran into a group of trees out of sight. She laughed to herself. Waiting to see his strange expression. He chuckled and relaxed his posture, letting his hackles fall and his haunches relax against his flanks. His audicals raised as he heard her step on a twig behind the tree. He pounced behind the tree and tackled her playfully, pinning her down and swiftly retracting his claws, letting them sink into the ground so he would be able to pin her down more securely.  
_**"I for one love to look at you.**__**"**_He whispered into her ear, before jumping off again and landing on all fours in front of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Morgra had been found. As Inferno pinned her down she laughed to herself. She'd never had so much fun in her life. A deep sigh escaped from her maw and as Inferno was so close, she could sense his warm breath on her face, so sweet and tender. Morgra twisted and turned under his deep frame trying to escape but she unsucceeded. Finally, he lifted himself off to let her catch her breath. Morgra could feel it too. A thrilling sensation throughout her body. She stared at Inferno, only a few metres away. She inhaled and growled.  
**"****That may be the first."**She laughed. **"****Yet you're so elegant. I'm not sure how to .."**

Her voice came to an abrupt stop. She looked at the ground and found a pebble to swipe between her paws, **"****Inferno, do you believe in love at first sight?"****  
**She was extremely cautious that she might've said too much, so she never laid eyes on him for a while. Inferno smiled and padded closer to her once more, kicking another pebble with his paw. He pushed it over and pushed it against the pebble Morgra had. His pebble was broken in half, and so was hers. He pushed them together and they shaped together perfectly. Like two sides of a broken heart.  
"**Well.... I used to believe in it.... But now I'm starting to think love at first sight is something to be reckoned with..."****  
**He blushed and looked up at Morgra, before tracing his eyes back to the two stones. They fit together perfectly. It was probably snapped in half somehow, but Inferno and Morgra had the two pieces to put it back together again.  
"**Do you think we're sort of like them stones? Well, not all hard and small and grey but how they fitted together perfectly.... Like two sides of a heart..."****  
**He padded slightly closer to her. He couldn't contain the feeling that swelled up in him when he looked at her. Morgra stared at the pebbles. The zest of it was strange. Was it fate that the two rocks would bind together and become one? Morgra's heart stirred. And she stared back at Inferno.  
"**Perhaps you're right. Love is a passionate substance. These pebbles, they are speaking to us."**  
Morgra let out a silent howl. Then she looked at Inferno under her whiskers. The cold cut through her, yet between the two there was fire. Of course their was fire. Inferno was the pyre. Morgra she was 'the sight'. She couldn't really label herself. The 'cub killer' was an old legend. What was she now but a Kerl? Perhaps, a Kerl no longer. She walked over to Inferno and pressed her maw tightly into his fur. She inhaled his scent. He nuzzled her forehead with his muzzle and lifted one paw, to pull the rocks in between him and her. He desperately wanted to tell her of something, and now was probably the time to. He opened his maw and his velvet voice filled the air.  
"**Morgra... Standing here with you now makes me feel like love at first sight is an understatement...."****  
**He felt his aura burning up inside him as he began to feel more and more shy.  
**"****What I'm trying to say is....I...am kind of in love with you...." **Morgra pulled away her maw to stare deep into his orbs. She smiled and sighed.  
**"****I'm glad you think that. My devotion towards you can be fulfilled. Inferno, you are my fire." **Morgra sat next to him and stared at the pebbles.  
**"I****t is so different. I thought, after my past. Nothing would ever happen. But you, it's strange. ...Fate?" **Morgra licked her maw hungrily. He grinned and then sighed also.  
"**If I am your fire then you are my match. I picked you out of the matchbox because the rest are quenched, but you; you are the one who can light me up."**

Morgra smiled. Then she walked a distance away from him with a frown on her face.  
**"****How do you handle water?"****  
**Morgra again licked her maw. He looked at her for a minute and then spoke.  
**"If I stay in water for way, way too long I'll die... But that isn't a problem because I don't exactly stay in water for twenty-four hours straight... Other than that I just lose my fire power for a little while and then it comes back again**." Morgra nodded slowly and nibbled at her paw. Inferno was watching her and it slightly bothered her  
**"****Inferno, what…"**She paused, not thinking what to say. **"****Do you have family?" **He turned away and looked at the ground solemnly.  
**"****My real family is dead. But I have Kai and Aeb. I love them so much... I'll never let my past corrupt anything again... Not like what happened a while before... Gah... It doesn't matter." ****  
**He nodded to Morgra slightly and sprinted off, his tail between his legs and his head low.  
**"****I'm.... sorry..."**


	7. Chapter 7

Morgra's deep gold orbs filled with tears. She managed to keep them in and sigh. Before she was about to speak, Inferno had ran off. Firstly, she was confused by his actions and it took a while for her body to react. With her speed, she managed to catch up with him and follow at his side.  
**"****I'm sorry. We cannot change what has happened. I'm sure Kai and Aeb are a great family to you. As for me... Well. I didn't know my family well, I only knew Palla. My sister, she was beautiful in many ways. But, she thought wrong of me, I asked for help on that dark night. She betrayed me..." **She looked away. Inferno turned his head slightly towards her.

"**Morgra, give me a minute, my love." **And with that, he was off. Galloping across the hard dry earth. Morgra stood frozen, and then she smile. Finally, her life could be full of light, full of fire.

Inferno hummed his tune of happiness, strolling through the scene, stealing the attention away from the trees and drawing all human eyes to him, instead. Entranced by his vampiric visionaries, red streaked pelt and golden tips, one little girl stood forth to rub him. The young girl's mother let her mouth drop, her hand waving for her daughter in fear. But Inferno stood still, smiling the most welcoming and warm-hearted grin one could ever do. He was too happy to care about the ranting mother as the girl jumped on his back. He even did a little show for her while she held tight onto the tufts of fur on his flank. He sprinted about and the girl giggled with laughter. Inferno's life felt fulfilled now, as Morgra had entered it. He had something to keep him breathing; Morgra's scent was beautiful. And something to keep him smiling; her face made him beam as bright as the sun. And just her being with him made him feel on top of the world. As the girl jumped off his back and daintily skipped back to her mother, Inferno darted off into the woods, his tongue lolling. He couldn't stand being away from Morgra one second longer. He had to feel her scent fresh in his nostrils, feel the beautiful eyes that rested on her muzzle gaze into his, and hear her sweet voice, too, that sounded like a choir of angels singing in harmony. Morgra searched, helplessly throughout the woods. She knew very well that Inferno needed a moment to himself. But a limited separation couldn't last long. She felt cold and lonely when he was gone, like the darkness was trying to pull her in again. But soon enough she could hear the sound of his deep paws thundering the earth. She grinned and raced past the tree's to meet him. Soon they were face to face staring into each others orbs. She sighed and inhaled a new scent.  
"**Man..?"**  
A shiver ran down her spine. But for now she did not care. Every moment with Inferno was heaven. She hated being away. Morgra licked his maw playfully and smiled. She felt warm again as he came closer. No one could separate them. He licked her muzzle calmly in reply, his salmon tongue tracing the outline of her lips.  
"**Maybe..." **He circled her playfully, the bristles of his fur rubbing off hers. Morgra sighed at the warmth of his tongue. And as he circled her Morgra's eyes stayed forward. She waited for him to stop, and when he did... Morgra swiftly turned around and pinned him to the ground. As he was underneath her paws they stared longingly into each others orbs. She loved the way they danced for her. Then she placed her wet nose to his.  
"**I love you..."**  
Three words that trailed off. Three words that did not explain everything. This was more than love.

"**I love you too." **He replied.

----

_The End._

_I Hope you like it, please comment._


End file.
